


Whither Thou Goest [ART]

by TKodami



Category: Stardust - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Angels as Stars, Book Cover, Gadreel Big Bang, Portraits, Sadreel illustrations, Stardust AU, and the Victorian stylings ain't half-bad either, artwork, channeling my inner painter like wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/TKodami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victorian things. Angel things. Shiny things. An art masterpost for hopesetfree's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3466631/chapters/7896876">Whither Thou Goest (There Also I Shall Go)</a> Stardust AU.</p><p>Part of the 2015 Gadreel Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Art summary: Pictures are pretty!
> 
> Fic summary: Gadreel just wants to do his job as a star and shine. Sam Winchester just wants to escape his boring life in the tiny town of Wall. Both have existed their entire lives without knowing of the other, but all that changes the night the wicked King of Eden dies. The king's final act knocks Gadreel from the sky, and an incredible pursuit for the heart of a star begins.

  
  
Though the Guardian Star (Gadreel) doesn't consider himself important, he's a pretty huge deal in the sky.  
With generous borrowing from [vintage star maps](https://www.pinterest.com/mopsielaraatje/star-maps/).  


  
  
Book Cover, Homage to Charles Vess' glorious [Stardust cover for the gift edition](http://www.tor.com/blogs/2012/07/new-charles-vess-drawings-for-neil-gaimans-stardust)  


.

  
  
Gadreel, the Guardian Star with the Jewel of Eden

  
  



	2. The Long Awaited Sam Portrait!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A portrait of Sam for hopesetfree's [Whither Thou Goest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3466631/chapters/7896876) to pair with the Gadreel portrait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This portrait comes in fashionably late. I couldn't finish it in time for the Gadreel BB, but it's meant to be paired with the Gadreel portrait. They're both in states of happiness, pleasure, rapture. 
> 
> This is probably to make up for the fact I didn't draw them _together_.

  
  
Sam with the snowdrop from his mother

  
  
Gadreel with his heart shining

**Author's Note:**

> What could be more alluring than being able to make Victorian-inspired things for a SPN-Stardust AU? If you are familiar with Stardust, then the art will be non-spoiler-y for the story.
> 
> Gadreel! What a guy. And if you for some reason have arrived here without taking a gander at hopesetfree's fic, please mosey right on over to [Whither Thou Goest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3466631/chapters/7896876). It is a delightful Sadreel Stardust AU, so why not go give hopesetfree some love?
> 
> Art note for long-time followers: I've developed huge _art-feelings_ about Tahmoh Penikett. Can you tell? :3


End file.
